One night
by StarTime101
Summary: One year after the Organization, Zhalia left to do some things in the Netherlands, when she comes back, Scarlet and Dante are engaged, her heart is broken. But the morning of the weddingday, they wake up in each other's arms. What happens next? D&Z story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

XxX De Mezquita, Córdoba, Spain XxX

While running through the endless room filled with stone pillars, an angry roaring and heavy footsteps are behind him. Lok breathes heavily and sees Sophie then, starting to run too.

They split up, in this big room, but he found the wild titan and now it's following them.

'Dante? Zhalia?' screams Sophie, panting too.

'I'm here to save your asses!' Zhalia lands on the big goat-man it's back, she holds him with her arms and shoots a spell at his back, she jumps backwards to get off the titan but it turns around and stores her against her chest with his big blue fist that has blue fire around it. It has four arms, two big horns, a bleu skin, goat legs and red hair and yellow eyes.

'Zhalia!' Yells Sophie, looking at the woman, getting thrown through a pillar, she lands on the ground.

Then Dante attacks from besides with a very strong spell and the titan turns into an amulet, he picks it up from the ground and gets his Holotome.

'_Name: Chevo, Type: Krono Titan, Attack: 5, Defense: 2, Special ability: Fire Fists'_ Tells the Holotome.

'I'm alright, if anybody wants to know' Zhalia slowly gets up, but she's holding her rips while walking to them.

'We've to get a look at those for you' Dante looks at her ribs.

'Yeah fine, can we get out of this labyrinth? I get the creeps of it'.

'You know, this place is unique, it's so old, made by hand and it's the biggest mosque in the world!' tells Sophie, while walking out.

'Very interesting…' sights Zhalia, rolling her eyes.

'I've to tell you guys great news, when we get home' Dante smiles at them. A big smile of happiness.

XxX

It has been a year since they defeated the Organization, after the summer, the teens got back to school and Zhalia was gone back to the Netherlands where she found information about her family and past.

When she returned, Dante was a couple with Scarlet Byrne. Zhalia closed up again and when the summer started she was about to go back to the Netherlands, when Dante asked her to join the team again for this mission. She joined them and they went on this mission. What Dante or the teens don't know, is that Zhalia still loves Dante.

The teens formed a couple too, and Lok was planning to do something on their one year- courtship.

When they are back in Venice, and Dante is sitting on the couch next to Scarlet, Metz is also in the room, the teens are sitting next to the old man on the other couch and Zhalia took a chair.

'So, what did you want to tell us? It seems like you're really happy' Zhalia looks at them, a little annoyed but also curious.

'Guess' starts Scarlet with a smile, moving her hands a little.

Zhalia looks at the woman and let her eyes slide all over her body, there's nothing unusual seeable, but her face.

'We give up, tell us now!' Lok grins widely, looking at them curious.

'Dante asked me to marry him' smiles Scarlet than.

'And you said Yes? Right?' Sophie stands up.

'Of course!' giggles Scarlet, they all stand up to hug and kiss the couple. Except for Zhalia who stands up, everybody looks than at her.

'Congratulations Dante, I'm very happy for you two' she swallows without anyone seeing it 'I'd like to stay and party, but I've to go back home, there's somebody I have to meet' she smiles and before she can walk away she turns around.

'I also… I quit the team, it's not like I don't want to be a part of it, but Guggenheim gave me a mission and if I succeed I'll get higher up, as more as a spy'.

'Why?' asks Lok then.

'It was my work in the Organization, and I still got the skills, it would be a waste if I didn't take this chance Lok, And you know, I prefer working alone' she smiles softly.

'That's great Zhalia, I'm very happy for you too, come by whenever you want' Dante nods at her.

'Thank you Dante. I'll see you guys around, just call me if you need a backup' she wants to walk away but Scarlet hugs her tight 'That means we'll see you at the wedding? I also need somebody when I choose my dress and help me with the cake and all the other things, can I count you in?'.

'I'll try to keep space for you' Zhalia nods at the woman and then waves before leaving

Outside tears roll down her cheeks and she takes a taxi back to the airport.

'Metz, did you know about this?' Dante looks at his mentor.

'No I didn't, I'll ask Guggenheim about it' answers the brown haired man.

'However, when is it going to be?' Sophie grins and looks at them with a big smile.

XxX

When Zhalia walks out of the airport, it's pouring, she takes a taxi back to her place and she's the whole way looking out of the window, trying not to cry but still the tears kept falling.

He heart was broken in tiny little pieces and she didn't know why nobody saw this, like nobody cared.

When she's back home she throws her shoes in the hall and let her bag fall on the couch, she throws her jacket on her bed and looks out of the window wall.

The little lights are shining bright and thunder is Huntik through the air, it looks beautiful and sad at the same time.

When she thinks of the engagement, she starts crying loudly, she sinks on her knees and her shoulders shock while tears fall on the ground, it feels like everything falls apart that has built up after she joined the team, Dante was the reason she killed Klaus, Dante was the reason she didn't throw herself of the roof after she left the team last year, Dante was the reason she kept seeking for a family she once had, and Dante was the reason why she was now falling apart.

She slowly moves herself to her room, chances into her PJ's and lays on the bed, trying to sleep but only looking at the ceiling and turning, crying.

This was maybe the most painful thing she ever felt.

XxX One month later XxX

'Zhalia? You came!' Scarlet smiles at the woman, Zhalia's walking into the Bride dresses shop, everywhere she looks are white dresses, or sometimes other colored dresses.

'What do you think?' asks Scarlet, turning around in the cream colored dress that has a big, long sleeve and the top has two light pink ribbons that are bound together in her neck, her back is open and there are pink ribbons everywhere, her hair is lose and has a light pink veil.

'I think… you're looking beautiful' she forces herself to smile, but she's forcing herself not to vomit.

'Thank you!' Scarlet giggles and looks into the mirror.

'You look else, something wrong?' Sophie looks at her, a little bit concerned.

'No, nothing's wrong, I just had a bad flight, that's all' Zhalia smiles again and looks at the pink dress she's wearing.

'Do you really think that dress is beautiful?' asks the teenage girl then.

'Not really, I think it's made off ice cream and pink lollipops' the black haired woman rolls her eyes.

'Good, than it's not me but her taste' grins Sophie.

'Zhalia! We've got a dress for you too!' Scarlet holds a pink dress for her, the same Sophie is wearing.

'Yeah! I'm right there!' she nods at Scarlet, gives Sophie a look and then walks to the red head.

XxX

When they're in Dante's house, they all talk about the wedding, the cake they ate, the dressed and the flowers they choose.

'I think this is going to be wonderful!' Scarlet smiles and looks at the wall with a big grin.

'I think Dante's going to love your dress' smiles Sophie lightly.

'That, ánd love the cake' Zhalia nods at the orange haired woman.

'Over two days is the big day! I can't wait! Tonight we're going to have a girls night out, and tomorrow I'll go to the hotel where we keep the wedding, that evening you two look after Dante, I don't want him to do anything weird when I'm not around, the morning after that, you'll come from here to the hotel and there you'll get the dresses, and help me calm down for the day!' she grins and the two laugh softly.

XxX The next evening XxX

'So, you girl ready to party?' asks Lok, when Sophie and Zhalia get into the limo.

Dante, Monteheu, Tersly and a few people they don't know are already in it.

'Well, I'm ready to keep an eye on you' answers Zhalia, sitting next to Monteheu and in front of Dante, she looks into the mirror and does her hair right.

'You look good Zhalia' says Dante than.

'Oh, Scarlet and I are planning to seek the right guy for Zhalia' says Sophie then, doing her purple dress right.

'You're what?' Zhalia's eyes grow wide.

'Well first we thought Dante was the perfect guy, but now he's engaged with Scarlet… well…' Sophie shrugged her shoulders.

'Yeah right, like they don't run away on a first date' laughs Lok which cost him a heel on his foot.

'Ouch! Zhalia!'.

'Don't say that, I can be nice, but not to you'.

'Better look out, the blue dressed girl has attitude' chuckles one of the guys they don't know.

'Zhalia, Sophie, this is Michel, my nephew, Danni, my little sister, Steve, my brother, and these are Harold, Fernando and Kyra, old friends' introduces Dante 'Everybody, Zhalia Moon and Sophie Casterwill'.

'Great, Sophie, sign me up for one of the maybe perfect men' grins Michel.

'I don't like that guy' Zhalia narrows her eyes.

'Just joking!' answers the blonde haired nephew.

'Zhalia isn't really into the making-fun-of-her jokes' explains Lok.

'Right, I'm sorry' apologizes Michel.

'Forgiven, for now…' Zhalia sights deeply till Monteheu gets some champagne.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we're here together tonight, in this limo, to give Dante Vale here, the best night of his life, as a not-married-guy. So we'll drink, we'll party and we totally get out of control this night, promise?' Monteheu looks at everybody who grabs a glass and nods.

'Then, let this night begin!' he shakes the bottle and the cork shoots away, the champagne shoots through the limo and they laugh while Monteheu fills their glass with the champagne that's left.

XxX After a very wild night with much drank, The next morning, Dante's House XxX

Zhalia opens her eyes, her head hurts badly and she's lying in a bed, she doesn't remember how she got back to Dante's house but what she does remember is that there was much loud music, much drank and much laughing.

She hasn't felt this good since the time before she heard Dante and Scarlet were going to marry.

She slowly swallows and then opens her eyes again, two strong arms are around her waist, her naked waist.

She slowly turns around to see Dante's face, him breathing in her neck and his peaceful face, she smells his breath, it stinks of alcohol.

'Holy Shit! Oh my fucking god!' she moves a side and sees how Dante opens his eyes, looks at her and then opens them widely.

'Oh my god! What are you…. Zhalia?' Dante looks at her.

'Yeah! That's exactly the same thing I said when I saw you!' she notices they're sitting straight up and her cheeks burn red, she grabs the blankets to cover her body and gets out of bed.

'Oh my god, I think… oh no… this is not good'.

'You came with that all by yourself?' she rolls her eyes.

'Zhalia did you… did we…?' he looks at me.

'The only thing I remember is waking up, in your arms, naked! I mean is there any more proof?' she looks at him, and sights then tiredly, she leans with her back against the wall and while holding the blanket around her body she sinks on the floor.

'Zhalia, I've got one solution. We'll just go to the wedding and act like nothing of this ever happened' Dante nods slowly, sure of his solution.

'yes, we'll just… dress and I'll go to the hotel with Sophie, and do our jobs' Zhalia stands up and starts to seek for her clothes.

'I think this is yours' Dante grabs a bra from under the blankets and looks at the black, laced thing with red cheeks.

'Yeah well… Give me that!' she grabs it and opens the closet, gets a towel and walks to the bathroom.

'How do you know…?' he looks at the towel.

'I used to stay here for a while, remember?' she raises an eyebrow and closes the bathroom door behind her.

'Of course, how could I forget?' He looks at the door.

TBC

**Whahaha! Evil me, Dante and Scarlet a couple? That's so gross… I don't like Scarlet very much, she's too…. Well… Scarlet… **

**Anyway! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XxX Zhalia's POV XxX

I feel guilty when I walk into the hotel and see Scarlet laughing and walking around. She told me to look after Dante, so he wouldn't flirt with other girls or worse, and I did, I did! I slept with him!

I sight and set up a fake smile.

'Zhalia! There you are! Quick! We've to chance your hair, nails, and make-up, and also dress you! Come on! There are so many things to do and there's so little time!' She grabs my wrist and we take the elevator up, there I find Sophie in a white hotel dressing gown. A woman is busy with her hair while another woman is doing her nails.

'Good morning Zhalia. I couldn't find you this morning anywhere in the house, so I thought you were already here but when I came here Scarlet told me you weren't here either'.

'Well yeah, that's because I was gone out… for a walk, I think I'm pretty nervous for today'.

'You?' asks Sophie, raising her eyebrows.

'Well yeah, it doesn't happen every day that your friend gets married and you'll be a maid of honor' I answer, I'm lying through my teeth but I hope she falls for it.

'Whatever you say Zhalia' she shakes her head and yelps when the woman hits her cheek with hot iron.

I sight and walk to the other room, I dress myself in the pink strapless dress with pink roses on it and take on the same white hotel dressing gown as Sophie. They lead me to another chair next to Sophie and start to do my hair. Danni, Kyra and another girl I don't recognize are already on the other side of me and we talk the small talk.

When it's time Scarlet walks to us, dressed in the ugly dress of hers, looking like the wedding cake itself.

'Danni and Patricia will do the flowers, Sophie will walk behind them with a flower bouquet and Kyra will hold my train, Zhalia will walk behind Sophie and before me with the rings on the little light orange pillow' decides Scarlet.

'Take place everybody' orders Scarlet's mother.

I take the little pillow and when the music starts Danni and Patricia first walk around the corner to do the flowers, then Sophie walks after then and then I come, I swallow and give everybody a fake smile. When Scarlet comes around the corner everybody stands up and looks at her.

I see Monteheu hold back a grin and Dante's shocked eyes, and I don't think because he thinks she's beautiful, Scarlet herself is giving a big bright smile that looks like she's a little… well… loco.

When she's standing by the altar, Sophie takes the bouquet out of her hands, I stand between Kyra and Sophie and look at Michel, Steve, Harold, Fernando and Lok who try to stay very calm and not to laugh out at loud.

I bite on my tongue and set on my poker face, till they ask for the rings, I smile softly and walk to them, holding the pillow between them.

When there's the party I see Scarlet walking to me with Dante pulled behind her, I haven't looked him into the eyes since this morning.

'What's up with you two? You both look else…' Scarlet shrugged her shoulders.

'There's nothing wrong' answers Dante and I in chorus.

'Dante Vale, I married you because I trust you. And I asked you to look after Dante. I trust you both' she narrows her eyes.

'Well… Scarlet… we kinda… uhm' I trip over my words, not knowing how to tell her I slept with her husband.

'We slept together last night after we got drunk' answers Dante quickly. It is quiet and I see Scarlet's face turn from suspicious till just as red as her hair.

'Don't get angry Scarlet, I don't feel anything for Zhalia and she doesn't either, so can we please take a piece of cake?' asks Dante then.

'YOU FUCKED HER LAST NIGHT?' she starts screaming and I wisely back off just like Dante does, I hear a few gasps from the people who heard that and a laughing Michel, the music stops and everybody stares at us.

'Zhalia!' yells Sophie.

'We we're drunk!' I defend myself 'I swear! I don't remember anything else than… waking up…' I feel my cheeks burn red.

'Dante! Zhalia!' Sophie looks at us angry.

'You were supposed to keep an eye on him! Not to sleep with him!' she grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

'Chill Scarlet! Look at it from the bright side, he didn't do it with some girl form the club' starts Fernando.

'Oh my god! You whore!' Scarlet jumps on me and with a scream I fall backwards on the ground.

'Don't hurt her!' yells Lok at us.

'Who's hurting who?' I ask him when Scarlet is trying to scratch my eyes out of my head.

'I'll kill you!' screams the red head.

'Try not to leave any marks then!' yells Michel.

I take that chance to get on top of Scarlet and pinch her arms on the ground 'Look! I'm sorry I slept with your Fiancé now husband, but I don't remember anything form that night, I don't even know if I enjoined it' I feel I said the wrong thing and mentally slap myself on the head.

'So you say he's not good in bed?' screams Scarlet angry.

'What? I didn't say that!'.

'So you enjoined it!' she now is really pissed off, grabs the table cloth and pulls, I feel cake land over me and gasp air while the heavy thing lands in my neck, Scarlet is also dirty and starts pulling my hair out of my head.

I turn the table with grabbing a cupcake and pushing it in her face.

I hear laughing from the boys and girls screaming about that the chocolate is never going to get out her hair. Nobody dares to stop it when I shoot a spell at her to make her unconscious for a little while, I fall backwards on the ground, panting and looking at the sleeping bride under the cake.

'What did you do to her?' asks Dante then, helping me up.

'Well, I didn't know what to do so I used a sleeping spell on her… she'll wake up over about five hours, enough for me to get out of Europe…' I wipe the cake out of my face and feel how Dante lays his jacket around my shoulders.

'You should go, I'll talk to Scarlet. Maybe it's better if you don't come back again… I'm sorry it has to end this way Zhalia…' he looks at me, I can read the pain in his eyes and nod softly, I feel a tear drop down my cheek.

'I... go… bye' I run to the door, half gliding away, till; I land on the street and take the next cab to Dante's house.

I take a quick shower, lay the dress on the bed and take all the stuff with me that I know Scarlet is going to throw away when she finds it.

I look at a picture in my diary and walk to Dante's room, I write a letter with my sorry and lay it with the picture under his pillow, just like the time when I betrayed the them. I know Dante will find it, and he'll understand. The picture is the two five of us on the beach, last summer. Lok was holding Sophie while taking a bite of her ice. I was sitting on a little wall while my arms are around Dante's neck and my head lays on his shoulder, looking at the camera, I was smiling and Dante was holding my hands between his. Cherit is flying between us and the teens, holding his thumbs up.

I feel a tear falling down my cheek and walk away, I grab my coat and suitcase and walk outside, it's pouring while they told on the news it was going to be very sunny… Never trust the weather man.

TBC

**It's short I know, but now I have to update MSL or not? *Grins evilly* **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the grammar errors, I'm really REALLY sorry, I'm still not a grammar wonder so don't blame me for some mistakes please! And I'm still too lazy to over read it so… Well you know what that means… XD**

Chapter 3

XxX One month later XxX Zhalia's POV XxX

It has been a month since I left Venice forever.

I feel dizzy, sick and my muscles hurt like hell every time I move.

I feel another sick feeling wash over me and run to the toilet, I has been going on like this forever, it started two weeks after I left Italy, I haven't left the house for any other than the post.

I sit on front of the toilet, feeling bad, really bad, worse than two weeks ago, much worse…

Another feeling of nausea comes over me, I vomit again and after a while I'm almost lying on the ground.

I slowly stand up and splash some water in my face, I clean up the toilet and spray some air freshener around so it won't smell like death birds.

When I'm lying in my bed again I grab my laptop and seek something about these symptoms, all I find are some articles about pregnancy and Malaria, so I grab a too big tracksuit and a sweater with a hoodi, so I have a reason to not brush my hair.

I walk through the bad weather (Which fits my mood perfectly) and walk straight to the corner shop, while seeking for the pregnancy tests I stop for some chocolate, when I come by the tests I seek for the best, I end up with five different tests and buy also the morning-after pill, just to be safe if something like that with Dante happens again.

At home, I walk to the bathroom, tests all the five tests and am ready to cry, instead of that I grab a pillow and scream like I've never done before, till I don't have the energy left to do something else then growl and roar some things.

I'm pregnant of a married man, a married man I'm on love with, a married man whose wife kicked me out of the house and also threw her own wedding cake in my neck, who tried to strangle me and hit me a few times… Well it could be worse, at least the man is not a total ass hole, or in prison… or very ugly.

For a while I don't know what to do, should I keep it? Or not? Well I am against abortion, something Sophie didn't think I was, because I'm very careless… but I never thought about in this way. What if I keep it? Then I'm a lonely mom with a kid, not knowing how to take care of it…

Should I tell Dante? I get up, I feel fear in my whole body. He would kill me if he found out over a few years that he has a child, I mean, I already know the kid is going to seek for his or her father, and it will become a seeker, that's for sure.

I turn around and look at the ceiling, but on the other hand… if I told Dante he would probably force me to do an abortion and I already know I'm not going to do that. I mean… am I?

Instead of calling Dante, I call Sophie, asking her if I can come over, of course I can, I know she wants to see me, she still doesn't like Scarlet, and alone with Lok and Dante… isn't very fun either.

So I pack my stuff and make my way to the airport, I'm going back to Venice, I'm going back to the place I'm not supposed to go because I made a big mistake. And I'm going back, because of the same mistake.

XxX

When I'm walking over the airport I see Sophie waving at me, I walk over to her and hug her, then Lok.

'So why do you risk your life?' asks Sophie while we're walking to a cap.

'Well… It's not reason I'm very proud of… you see I stopped taking the pill a few months ago because I started to have this headache and stuff, so the doctor told me not to take anything like that again, so I did what he told me to do and stopped. Now, one month ago Dante and I slept together and there's kind off a… uhm… problem' I look at her, Sophie's eyes grow wide.

'What is wrong? What about it? What's the problem?' Lok looks at us, curious and feeling excluded.

'You don't mean…' starts Sophie, I nod and then feel tears roll down my cheek.

'I don't know how to tell him… and Scarlet… she'll kill me! And on top of that I can't stop throwing up, I feel sick the whole time, every morning I wake up with pain in every muscle of my body, I'm tired and I can't stop eating chocolate, and then there's the emotions… I'm getting emotional!' I feel I'm starting to cry.

'Well… that's… Oh my…' Sophie hugs me again.

'You just started crying?' asks Lok then.

'Lok! Go and get a cab!' Sophie looks at him angry, he sights and walks away from us.

'How… what are you going to do?'.

'Well… Like I told you before, I'm against abortion, and it's too late for the morning after pill, so I have now idea. I thought we did it save, even when I'm drunk I'm always doing it save. I'm not that stupid, I have no idea why it was else this time…. And I feel so stupid' I walk to the cab that Lok got us, he grabs my suitcase and drags it after us while Sophie and I get in.

XxX

That afternoon, Sophie took Scarlet shopping, with Lok carrying their bags, so I had the chance to talk to Dante without any redhead hitting me with a broom or throwing vases at me.

Before I knock on the door I think about words to tell him, but I don't know anything to say, till I want to turn around but turn myself back to the door again, when I again turn around I feel tears rolling down my cheeks and then hear the door open.

I quickly turn around, surprised and also shocked.

I see him looking at me, the narrowing his eyes when he sees the tears on my cheeks.

'Zhalia? What are you doing here? Why are you crying? What happened' he grabs my wrist and pulls me inside, after he closed the door I'm silence, I want to say something but I can't, it's like I swallowed my tongue. For once in my life I don't know what to say.

'Zhalia… come here' he pulls me into a hug and I find myself crying harder.

'Now… what's wrong?' he asks me softly, his caring, gentle and worried.

'Dante I-I-I am…' I stop, seek for words, my lower lip is shaking and so are my hands.

'You're what Zhaal? Tell me, everything is alright, you can tell me everything. You know that' he lifts my cheek and I look into his amber eyes.

'Dante… I-I'm pregnant' I feel more tears coming and swallow again, his eyes fill with much emotions, I feel like crying more but before I can he pulls me again into a hug.

'We're going to sort this out Zhalia, I promise' he leads me to the living room and I tell him everything about the last month and the five pregnancy tests, even about me being against abortion and how I'll kill myself if I do it but also kill myself for not doing it.

Soon it's later than we thought and we hear the door open, I look up, to the door and then see the redhead followed by Sophie and Lok, carrying one hundred bags and not looking very happy.

'What is SHE doing here?' asks Scarlet, looking at me with disgust in her eyes.

I swallow and feel more tears come while Dante stands up, in front of me, to defend me for the red head.

'She's here for me' answers Dante.

'Well yes, I noticed that, I don't think I'm in for some of those actions' she snapped back.

'Scarlet!' Dante yells at her, I've never heard him raise his voice before in anger, to somebody who isn't from the Organization.

Scarlet looks at him shocked, so do the teens.

'I'm not going to listen to any more of your accusations, so shut up and make dinner or something' he looks at her and the red head follows his command right away, by walking to the kitchen.

'Would you guys mind?' asks Dante then the teens are still standing in the doorway.

They shake their head and taker off to the gym.

'Zhalia…' he kneels in front of me, holding both of my hands 'We'll find a solution for this, I promise. If you're not in for an abortion I respect that. I don't think Scarlet will be with me but she's not important now. But Zhalia I can't divorce her, that's something I can't do to her. If I wasn't married to her, I would have… married you for the child. The only thing I ask from you is to give me the right, to visit or see my child whenever I want. I would be happy if you came live here in Venice, but I can't asks that much of you, can I?' he looks at me, wipes away a tear.

'You have… but… I don't know if I can do this alone…' I swallow again and look at him.

'Zhalia…' he looks into my eyes.

'Maybe I will move to Venice…' I sniff and look at something else than Dante.

'I love that idea' he smiles and I feel a slight smile appearing on my own face.

'Dante I'm so sorry' I hug him.

'Why that? I was the one who made you pregnant' is his answer.

'Dante…' I let him go and we stand up 'Thank you' I nod and after a few more minutes I leave with the teens.

TBC

**I know, it's bad… but the ending will be better, at least I hope so… Still a several chapters to go… Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

XxX two months later XxX Zhalia's POV XxX

I was starting to get bigger, and that's not a funny thing, the once flat belly has now a little lump in the front. I know it'll grow quicker soon, I mean, when I'm four months, there's not hiding for the belly.

That's why me and Sophie are going to the doctor in Venice, if I'm right, Dante is waiting there for us, well, if not, I'll bring him some pictures.

After I left with the teens, Dante told Scarlet about the baby, and boy, she was mad! I think Dante slept on the couch that night or in another room, because I thought I heard Scarlet screaming from Sophie's house... Anyway, I stayed with Sophie while I was mostly flying over between Rotterdam and Venice, I think the stewardess there knows my name by now. Also, I thought about buying an apartment here in Venice, but when i saw the prices i knew i had to do a lot more than just missions to get that much of money, Venice is expensive. It may be beautiful and the weather is better than in Rotterdam, but it's too expensive for me.

If I had as much money as Dante and Sophie, I could live here without any problems, but for now... I stay with Sophie, and we'll see how it goes when i have the baby.

Dante and Sophie, both wanted to help me with the money for my own place, but I refused, I couldn't take it, it's not fear.

Anyway, I was avoiding Scarlet for the last two months, last time I saw her was in the underwear shop or something, don't remember the name... something like Vivi..vivivivi... something with Vivi.

Well, after my boobs started to get bigger and painful and I knew I had to wear something more... supportive.

I walk inside, tell the woman behind the bar my name and hear her sight while doing her job. She looks like she's dying from the inside, slowly... her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, she's wearing wide clothes to hide her fat body and her face is full of pimples, lines and other things I'm not going to get, ever.

'Yes, I found you...' she says with a bored tune in her voice, her eyes look back at me again and then back at the computer, the little lifeless eyes, that look like she's ready to throw herself of the building 'The doctor will be ready for you in any minute, please sit down'.

I nod and walk to Sophie, I look at her 'if I ever look like that woman, you have to give me a mirror' I look at her, she grins and nods while taking a magazine.

After a few minutes of waiting i start to look around a bit, I was reading something about miscarries but I got bored. I look at the other women in the room, there's a young teenager with a fat belly, there are a few older women with big hanging boobs and big belly's that look like they're going to explode, there's also a fat lady and I'm not sure why she thinks she's pregnant, you can't see any difference...

The Dante walks, in looking hurried, he finds us and walks over.

'I'm sorry I'm late, Scarlet's mother is staying for a while... it's like burning in hell and after you died you woke up again' he takes a seat next to us and looks at Sophie who starts telling him about how sick she's from Scarlet calling her all the time to go shopping or lunching somewhere.

I look at a couple next to us, the woman is a little older than me, about... her mid-thirties, the man is maybe five or less years older and holding a young boy about five years old, he's laughing while singing a little song with his grandmother next to him, a little girl walks to me 'Are you going to get a baby too?' she asks then, pointing at my tummy.

'Yes' I nod my head bow a little bit further to her.

'You're not as fat as my mommy, she's getting a twin! I'll be the big sister of two little sisters' she grins widely.

'No! it are two boys! they're going to play with me! And I'll become a big brother!' yells the boy, making a proud face, i smile softly.

'I think you're both going to be a big brother, and a big sister, and you'll love your little brothers or sisters' I smile softly, the girl giggles and then looks at my hair.

'You've got dark hair, I think it's beautiful' she smiles 'I think the baby will have such beautiful hair too!' she then walks away, I smile softly, and smile to both parents who look embarrassed at their daughter and son.

'I'm sorry for bothering you with them, they're so... adrem' smiles the man.

'It's nothing, I'm very adrem myself' I nod at them and they talk to each other again.

'I think you're going to be a good mother' says the old woman then.

'Thank you' I nod at her and then feel a hand on my shoulder.

'The doctor is ready to see you' whispers Dante in my ear, I nod, stand up and wave a little goodbye to the family and then follow Sophie and Dante to the room.

XxX

'So, three month's pregnant, I see' the woman looks at the papers and then at me 'Well, let's see how it's going' he gets a tube with gel or something and a few minutes later i see a little white thing on the screen, it's small but I can see little arms and little legs, I feel something tinkling in my tummy and look at the thing, there's a baby growing in my belly! I know it's in there, but to see it now!

'Wow, it already has little arms and legs' starts Sophie, amazed.

'Yes, it's about 3-4 inches long and weighs about 1 ounce, it already has everything, arms, legs and it's forming it's ears already. it can open and close its fists and mouth and the nails are starting to grow too, if we look at it from this side...' he moves the thing on my belly and we can see the feet a little closer '... now we can count it's toes' he looks at the feet.

I see the little toes, it's not good seeable but there they are, twenty toes, it's cute, the little thing that's growing inside my belly.

'It has ten toes on each foot...' I start after a while.

'Really? you can see that?' asks Sophie than, even the doctor looks at me amazed.

'I had a little trouble by seeing it myself, but you're right, there are twenty toes' he points at the toes to give the others a good look and I smile lightly and then feel a hand on my ankle, I look up at Dante and see him smile at me, I smile back and before I know we're standing outside.

'That was amazing! After those three months you could already count the toes!' Sophie exclaimed happily.

'You two aren't in for a lunch, are you?'.

'trying to stay away from Scarlet's mother?' I ask him with a grin.

'Well...' his cheeks get a slight tint of red.

'Well, I haven't eaten already, and after all, I can understand you don't like her mother' I grin and think back of the after party after the wedding when I talked to that lady I now know from whose side Scarlet's has her wonderful personality.

'Thanks'.

'For keeping you away from your wife who attacked me on your wedding after she found out we slept together when we were drunk? No problem' I roll my eyes and hear a slight chuckle coming from Dante while Sophie is giggling softly too.

'Even while you're feeling horrible you still didn't lose the sarcasm' the teenage girl smiles, while kicking against a stone.

'Well, the sick feeling is mostly in the morning now, after a cup of coffee and yelling at Lok he has to lower the sound of the TV, I'm not feeling sick anymore' I roll my eyes, looking at the two of them with a face.

'I sleep with earplugs since a week after he arrived three weeks ago' answers Sophie.

'I see, so we have to buy those too...' I look around for a shop that probably has earplugs, but before I find one we sit down in a café and order something to eat.

'So, how's life with Scarlet?' asks Sophie after a long silence.

'Well... it's hard being married, I mean it was hard before she was my wife, but now it's ten times harder. I think i made the wrong choice marrying her' Dante looks at his coffee. I feel happy and relieved, but I can't be happy when Dante looks so hurt and little.

'I see' I sight softly 'Well, nobody said it was going to be easy. Certainly not me'.

'I know, but when I looked at my parents when I was little, they seemed to read each other's thoughts, feel it when the partner is in pain or is happy. I don't feel Scarlet that way and I know she doesn't feel it either. When my mother was feeling sick and she was cooking dinner, my father came home and when he walked into the kitchen he already knew she wasn't feeling well. If my father had completed a mission, my mother would make a pie before he came home. Sometimes they finished, each other's sentences. it seemed so perfect, I thought Scarlet and me would have the same feelings, apparently not'.

'My parents had that too, once my grandfather died, and she was just standing before the window, she wasn't crying, just looking. And he came in and dropped all his stuff on the gorund, running to her, hugging her and asking what was wrong. I didn't know what was happening, I was five, however, I knew my parents loved each other very much. And well... it seems like my parents had the same, like two parts of-'.

'-one piece' say Dante and I in chorus.

'Aww that's so sweet, you know what you mean' she grins and I take a bite of my sandwich.

'Well, my neighbors were always screaming at each other and throwing stuff out of the window, followed by more yelling. So I guess not everybody has that luck' I take a nip of my coffee and feel Sophie and Dante look at me 'What?'.

'I don't want to become like your neighbors' explains Dante.

'And I'm not very good at being-married stuff! I'm not even married, and I'm pregnant, so, live with it' I roll my eyes and lean back.

'So... the Foundation party is coming over three days, you're going?' Sophie looks at us.

'Scarlet has to go with her mother back to Ireland, something with her grandmother, it's for the next two month's so I guess she isn't coming with me' Dante rolls his eyes.

'That's a shame' I sight when i notice I said the wrong thing 'No, it's really, I don't like Scarlet, but hey, I didn't like Sophie either and she didn't like me, now we're friends. I just... have a hard time with being friendly alright?'.

'Sure, anyway, what I wanted to ask. Zhalia do you mind coming with me?'.

'You're asking me our while your wife is gone to Ireland?' I raise my eyebrow.

'Uhm... Yes, that's pretty much what I asked'.

'Alright, but I'll have to buy a new dress, I don't think I'm going to fit in the same dress as last year

I'm getting bigger' I lay my hand on my tummy.

The two start to laugh and I smile softly.

XxX Three days later XxX

While we're walking inside the building I feel a little sick.

'So, no drinking, no smoking and no drugs' tells Dante which makes me grin.

'I can do the first two things, but i think I can't stay away from the cocaine though' I feel a little squeeze in my hand and look at him 'Just kidding! I haven't drunk anything since your wedding after party that went so well for me'.

Dante just sights.

'Alright, I'll stop mentioning that, I just...' I sight softly and look down, I feel my mood is going down from happy to sad.

'Please Zhalia, I know...' he lifts my chin and looks into my eyes.

'I just don't know what's wrong with me lately, I can't keep my mouth shut, even less than normal'.

'That's because you're pregnant and you have mood swings. When a friend of mine was pregnant she became a real adrem woman, while she's probably the shiest girl I know' Dante smiles softly taking my hand and leading me to the buffet.

'Well, I think i skip the buffet for now, else I'll be still big after I lost the child' I walk instead of the buffet towards Metz with Monteheu, Tersly, Guggenheim, Peter and a teenage girl called Billie.

'Hello Zhalia, good to see you here this very evening, not feeling sick?' asks Metz, greeting me.

'Not really, I just brought Dante to the buffet, and I think Lok will soon join him' I smile softly.

'Oh my god! Congratulations with your baby' Billie looks at my tummy.

'What baby?' I ask her with emotionless voice.

She looks at me shocked, gasping air and we all start laughing except for her, she's turning red.

'Thank you Billie' I nod at her to tell her I was joking and then she start laughing too.

'How long are you?'.

'I'm three month's now, I'm starting to get a little belly, I mean, once it was flat, now it has a form' I lay my hand on the not very big but seeable belly.

'Yes? that's so sweet, do you know what it is?'.

'No, Dante and I don't want to know till it's born' I answer, Peter, Tersly, Monteheu and Billie stare at me.

'Wait, you got pregnant that very evening?' asks Monteheu then.

'yes, funny story...' I roll my eyes and grab Dante who's passing by.

'Oh here you are, i already searched for you' he gives me a bit of his cake.

'You're still married with Scarlet?' asks Billie then 'While she's carrying your child?'.

'Yes, Zhalia didn't want an abortion' answers Dante.

'Why not?'.

'Well... I think it's because in my past I murdered a few people, and once I murdered a pregnant woman and since than, i can't kill any unborn child or child again, it's... traumatic' I close my eyes.

'You didn't tell me that' Dante lays his hand on my shoulder.

'You never asked' I shrugged my shoulders.

'So... got photo's?' asks Billie then.

'Actually I have' i open my purse and give the photo's to her.

'Aww! Look! It's so little and cute! it has twenty toes already!' Billie smiles while showing it to the others.

'What did Scarlet say about this?' asks Metz then.

'We didn't sleep together the first two weeks, but when she noticed I wasn't going to change my mind, she let me come back in our room again. She isn't happy with the whole thing, but what has happened can't be chanced, Zhalia has been my friend since last year's summer, and after i made her pregnant that night, my decision was made. Zhalia is carrying my child and she's still my friend, Scarlet may not agree with this all, I'm still responsible. That's why Zhalia is staying with Sophie till she has the money for her own place, probably after she got the child' Dante lays his arm around my waist.

'Well, you're acting like a married or in love couple if you ask me' says Billie while looking at the picture and then walking to a woman nearby, who I recognize as Dante's aunt.

'And what are you going to do with the child?' asks Metz then.

'I'll raise him or her, Dante will come by every time he wants. And I know, without even talking about it, that he wants to learn the kid about its powers, the titans and everything else, right Dante?' I look at him.

'How did you know?' asks Dante then, a little bit confused.

'I just had a hunch, and also... I don't have the patience to learn a child about all that stuff, you know that' I raise an eyebrow.

'Well, that's true' Dante grins at me.

'Zhalia, come!' Sophie looks at me, pointing at the women with the photos with her head.

'I have to provide some signs or something' I sight softly and walk to the girls.

XxX Dante's POV XxX

I look at Zhalia leaving, I didn't want her to leave, it felt like something was wrong or lost when she wasn't around.

'Dante, open your eyes man, you're having trouble with Scarlet right?' Monteheu looks at me, I'm scared of what he's going to say next.

'Yes' .

'Zhalia is there Dante, she's carrying your child, she's in love with you, why can everybody see that except for you? And also, Scarlet isn't really your type anyway. Please Dante, make a decision, you like Zhalia too, when she's near or standing next to you I can see it in your eyes you love her too'.

'Are you trying to tell me, to divorce Scarlet and marry Zhalia?' I ask him, a little uneasy.

'Yes! That's exactly what I am saying! You and Scarlet look cute together but you both seem not very happy with it. You get embarrassed by her and she does with you. I'll tell you about the night when you were drinking yourself in bed with Zhalia. You see, first you just danced a bit, we laughed, made jokes, after a while you both started to drink a little too much, so you were talking to her, and after a while I saw you laughing with her, she was sitting on your shot and you both were looking like a real couple. Then, when it was almost one pm she was starting to throw up after you paid her a double American Whisky, you didn't even think of anything else than drag her to the toilets and let her continue there. After that we got home and you got upstairs. you know that happened next' he looks at me, Tersly nods.

'So, I was there when she vomit? So? I would have done the same for you if I could carry you' I narrow my eyes.

'What about last year? When we had a party? The summer was over and you defeated the Organization. That night you got drunk, when you was about to fall of your legs and couldn't even walk home because you had to vomit every five steps, Scarlet didn't even want to come near you, she just looked at you with an awful look in her eyes. Anyway, we wanted to take the bus but that man didn't want you in his bus, after you threw up outside, so we could get in but you would stay behind. Scarlet thought you could walk home by yourself, but Zhalia was there for you man. She told us to go with the bus and she would get you home safely. She dragged you home, Dante, she was there when you was about to throw up your stomach. After one and an half hour she came home with you. She told us to go to bed and she get you to the first floor all by herself, then she put you in bed, staying with you the whole night because you couldn't sleep, you were crawling from the bed and the bathroom the whole time. She stayed awake till you fell asleep, when it was almost morning she got back to her own bed. not like you remember, we thought it was very clever you that you kept your stomach in your body. Why do you think she was sleeping almost the whole day after that?' Monteheu looks at me. I remember that evening, well not clearly, but a few parts of it. Zhalia was sleeping till noon, but i thought she just drunk too much, just like me. Apparently not.

'And then there's that missions of you all, you always work together like one. When she left I saw you in pain Dante, and that's why you got closer to Scarlet, you searched for someone to replace her.

Pity that Scarlet isn't as good for you as Zhalia, you guys work together Dante, two pieces of one.

You always know what she means. She always knows how you feel... you know each other like one'.

That makes my heart stop beating for a sec, he's right, Zhalia and i always work together as a team, but we are a team. I thought she was just a good friend, but now i think about it, I was in love last summer, but that faded when she was gone, do i still love her? Are we like our parents? Soul mates? We've always known each other's feelings without, just by looking into each other's eyes. Having the same ideas about things... I look at her, she's standing there, next to Sophie and Billie, trying to get away from the crowd of girls that are holding the picture in front of her belly. I see her look at me and I smile, she just smiles back and I feel the same old tinkling feeling in my stomach that i had last year, that's it, that's the feeling I never had with Scarlet, the tinkling feeling of happiness.

Whatever we said or did, we never were embarrassed by each other, i always was, about the wedding dress, about the flowers Scarlet choose, about everything Scarlet did, even the little soaps in the bathroom made me roll with my eyes. She couldn't stop complaining about my dirty clothes all around the room, she refused to touch my underwear if it came to the laundry, and she always has her own opinion about everything.

'You're right...' i start, still looking at Zhalia.

'Of course i am! tell me when you're going to break Scarlet's heart, I think I'm going far away from here when you do, a vacation to the Bahamas', how does that sound Tersly?' he asks his companion.

'For once, I think Monteheu is right, get rid of Scarlet Dante, she's... not the woman you need, Zhalia is' Metz looks at me.

'I think I'll tell her when she comes back' I sight and look at the others.

TBC

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! I'm so embarrassed by myself! I mean, I really said twenty toes? That's just sad… here comes the explanation. I started late that evening with writing My Sweet Life, and after it somehow deleted, I had to write it all over again. SO around a time of 1 P.M I wrote the fourth chapter of One Night, so I was really tired because I just had to write it, (I didn't have much time next day and didn't want to let you guys wait) Anyway! I made a few mistakes because I was so tired. Please understand my mistake! When you guys told me, I laughed because it's so stupid! Hahahaha! Well, that's a blooper! (^-^)v Anyway! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

XxX One and a half month later X Zhalia's POV XxX

It has been a week since the Foundation's party, Dante and I spend much time together lately, sometimes he was lost in thoughts or staring at me. Now we're walking over a square, it's sunset and there're not many people around.

I take a big bite of my ice cream and shudder.

'Everything alright?' he looks at me.

'Yes… just… cold' I chuckle while swallowing the ice.

'So, you like chocolate ice?' he looks at me.

'Yes' I nod and raise one eyebrow 'You didn't know that!' I yell at him with a grin.

'Well, what's my favorite ice then?'.

'Yours is… let me guess, Caramel and cherry flavor, because you can't choose which is tastier' I grin when he starts laughing.

'Alright you got me'.

'I knew I did, I know everything about you'.

'Why?'.

'Because I used to murder you' My voice lower then I was planning to.

'Zhalia I…'.

'No, it's the past. It's alright, I just… still feel guilty' I sight softly and take a small bite of the ice.

'I know, but you don't have to. Everybody forgave you, and well… we're friends now'.

'I know, but I… just, forget it' I shake my head, he doesn't have to know I still didn't forgive myself, I want to, but I can't.

'Zhalia, you know. I like you, more than a friend' he strokes my hear softly and I feel my heart beat louder.

'Dante… don't do that' I look down, away from him.

'What's wrong?' he looks confused and sad.

'You're married Dante, you're married to Scarlet. And you're not making it easier for me to forget about you' I feel my cheeks burn red en step backwards, I said it! I'm so stupid!

'You… love me?' he asks, I feel something wash over me, I want to cry but I just shake my head and start to walk away 'Forget it Dante! Just forget it' I hear him walking after me but I throw the ice in the garbage can on my way to Sophie. I hear him stop when I wipe the tears away that formed in my cheeks and just hold my purse tight while hearing him calling my name. But how much I want to turn around and hug him, I don't, I keep walking away, till I don't hear or feel him anymore, I'm so stupid.

XxX Around midnight XxX

It's silence on the streets, I'm still walking, I noticed I was on the other side of Venice when I came by the harbor. So, now I'm walking past the church, hear the clock strike midnight and feel tears boiling up in my eyes.

'What's wrong? Your boyfriend dumped you?' asks a voice, I turn around to see a form, someone in a dark brown cloak with a red mark on the head.

'Who are you?' I ask, feel fear in my body, I couldn't get hurt, the baby… that's all I'm thinking about, right now.

I feel someone grab my shoulders and throw me through the air, I land on the ground on my feet and grab my amulets.

'Freeround!' yells the woman, I look at the energy in my amulets fade away and know she made a titan free zone. Shit!

I gasp air when I feel a spell hit my head and fall on the ground with a scream, my head hits the ground and thick warm blood floats on the ground. I want to get up but feel a foot hit my temple, I scream again, choke up some blood when he kicks me into my stomach.

'Stop! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!' I beg them, I don't want to die, I'm having a baby, I'm pregnant, I can't die. I gasp air, spit some blood on the ground and feel a pain when someone grabs my hair.

'Why not fighting back?' asks the female voice, I close my eyes in pain, gasping air and know that it's over.

'I don't want to fight you' I answer with shaking voice.

'Why not?' she throws me into the wall, I yell again and fall on the ground, I grab my belly and feel it's not yet harmed from the outside.

'Oh' she starts to laugh 'Look Wind. Our target doesn't want to fight us, because she's a pregger! So sweet. Well, I've got sad news for you Zhalia Moon. You're not going to survive this, nor is your baby. But the baby is still young, shall we kill it first?' she holds up a knife, grabs my hair and wants to kill my child.

I gasp air, try to hit her with any spell I know, I feel so weak and I;m about to lose my child!

When I see Shauna store the knife at me I hit her with my own fist, I don't know where I got the strength from but I hit her very hard, so hard that I could hear her cheek crack under my fist.

'What's happening? She was out of energy! She couldn't have hit me!' Shauna looks at me.

I slowly get up 'This is not called magic Shauna, it's called mother instincts' I smile softly, leaning against the wall, my arms around my stomach and trying not to lose conscious.

Everything is turning and turning, I'm sitting in a lake of my own blood. I look at her, she stands up, ready to fire a spell at me 'Say goodbye, Zhalia Moon, Bladestorm!'.

I see the spell coming closer. I bring my knees up to my chest, my head down and my arms around my belly till I hear the spell hitting something that's not me, I see Dante standing in front of me, holding a blue shield.

'Goodbye' he says, looking at Shauna, he fires a spell at her and it hits her, she flies through the air, landing on the ground, Wind lifts her up and they disappear in a dark energy.

'You're alright?' he kneels besides me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

'Fine… but I need a check on the baby' I whisper, I feel my eyes close slowly, but before I fall unconscious, I feel two arms lifts me up from the ground in bridal style.

XxX

Everything was alright, the baby's fine and Dante let me stay in his house till I was able to eat my own food again, and longer. He let me stay in bed, my wrist was sprained, my ankle bruised, my head had to be attached (Which he did perfectly when I was still out of conscious). And besides a few cuts and bruises, I was fine. But my chin still hurts and I had no energy after I lost that much blood out of my head.

It was very funny when Dante almost had to feed me because I didn't want anything to eat. He forced me and threatened to send me into Sophie's hands if I didn't eat anything, that made me eat.

I look out of the window, dressed in one of Dante's grey training pants and a black big vest of him, drinking tea and looking at the cold weather outside, raining, a summer downfall. Dante's out for groceries and I feel alone in the big house.

I hear the door open and look at the soaked man walking in, I grin when I see the rain drops falling down his cheek and the wetness making a wet floor. I start to giggle, trying to hide it but soon I start to laugh out loud.

'Very funny' he looks at me angry but his eyes tell tons of other things. I get up, set the tea on the table and walk to the closet, I grab the groceries from him and give him the towel.

'Here, my drowned big baby' I walk to the kitchen and turn on the water cooker.

Soon Dante's back, dressed in the same grey pants as me, the only difference is he doesn't wear anything on his upper body at all, just drying his hear like it's the most normal thing on earth.

I give him the cup of tea and see a smile growing on his face, taking the cup.

'You know, those pants look good on you' he grins and I grin.

'Well, I don't dare to wear anything from Scarlet, after she almost killed me for sleeping with you'.

'Get over that already'.

'How can I? Dante, she's everywhere around me! And also, she threw cake in my neck, her wedding cake' I give him a face.

'You know, I think that was the best part of my wedding' he sits next to me on the couch and I grin.

'Me getting beaten up? Wow, thanks'.

'Not that, I mean, you and Scarlet fighting in dresses, Scarlet became a real cake, you were all… well tasty' he gives me a goofy smile.

'Don't say that ever again'.

'What?'.

'That I looked tasty, It's just sooo wrong'.

'I know' he answers, softly, then clears his throat 'Zhalia… how long do you… you know' he shrugged his shoulders, I saw it coming, but I still don't know what to say, so I just tell him the truth.

'Well, since… almost the first time I saw you, maybe a few days later, you asked me to join the team again for the mission in the France Catacombs, I think it started when you told me after that mission…' I stop.

'After I told you, you were a part of the team' he sights deeply, finishing my explanation.

'Yeah well…'.

'Guggenheim told me he… asked you before if you wanted to join the Foundation Spy department. After the summer vacation, on the Foundation party where we had a party because the Organization was defeated. But he told me you refused, because you had a team to worry about. But then you left us'.

'I, didn't really leave you guys'.

'But you did, for almost one whole year!'.

'I had to go back to the Netherlands, I was planning to move to Venice. I still had family things to worry about, seek their graves, make the chances in my documents, get my stuff out of Vienna, I had a lot to do, I was planning to move to Venice after that, but soon time passed and it was already Christmas… I was planning to get back, but when I came back you…' I feel a big stone land in my stomach, it's like I swallowed it in one time.

'Scarlet and me were a couple' Dante sights.

'Yes. Well, that left me no other thing to do around here then, so I quit work for the coming few months, till three months after I got a short on money. I was trying to solve my problems and make the feelings… I just tried to get over you. I thought I was over you, till this summer, you asked me for the team and that mission. I thought I was ready, but when you told me you were going to marry…' I stop again and look away, to the window 'let's say I noticed I wasn't over it…'.

'Zhalia I'm sorry'.

'I just want you to know that… whatever happened between us, I never wanted to get you this way. Getting pregnant of you was the best thing and also the worst thing that ever happened to me. But I'm glad you're the father and not some cranky man in jail' I stand up and walk to the kitchen, starting to make dinner.

XxX That evening X Dante XxX

I knew the conversation about Zhalia's feeling made her feel worse then she already felt. But it also helped her, I knew it.

When she told me she never wanted to get me this way, I believed her. She wasn't the person to get me this way. And I was shocked, she didn't leave us, she planned to get her own house here in Venice, but because of me, she threw that plan out of the window of a fifteen floors high flat.

I look at her cooking, she maybe isn't a five stars cook, but she looked like she knew what she was doing, I've got no idea what she's making, but it smells good.

After a while, I see a big pile of pancakes, thin, large pancakes.

'Wow, pancakes, but thin and much bigger'.

'used to the American pancakes? Trust me, you don't want a whole pile of these, here, let me help you' she grabs the sucker and rolls it up, it seems a little odd but when I look at her she nods her head, I take a bite and grin.

'It's delicious' I look at her, she smiles, I wonder why till I look in the mirror and see there's sucker on my cheek. I wipe it away and grin when she just chuckles and takes a bite of her own.

After seven of these things (Zhalia stopped after four) I'm full.

'What about the other's?' I look at the still large pile of pancakes.

'Well, you can eat them cold too' she stands up, starting to clean.

'Zhalia, what's up with you? You're cleaning all the time' I sight softly.

'I don't know, but I blame the hormones'.

'Guess that's it, well, my house has never looked cleaner' I grin and she chuckles softly. Something about her glows, she's glowing, she looks really happy, but her eyes, sometimes they look a little sad, maybe that's because of her past.

'Zhalia…' I look at her.

'Yes?' she turns around.

'I'm glad you came back'.

'Yes, happy to be back' she smiles softly, then cleans again.

I stand up and walk to the living room, and then the door opens, there's Scarlet, in al glory, followed by the teens who seem out of breathe.

'Dante!' She throws her stuff on the ground and hugs me, then kisses me.

'Hi Scarlet, I didn't expect you till tomorrow night'.

'Yes! But I came back early to tell my husband the good news and surprise him' she smiles and steps back.

'Good news?' I ask her, a little worried about what shall come.

'I'm pregnant!' she jumps like a schoolgirl, happy.

'Wow Scarlet' I don't know how to react, Scarlet pregnant, Zhalia pregnant! My house is going to be so clean… 'For how long?'.

'Two month's!' she giggles but I give her an angry glare 'Scarlet, we haven't slept together in three months, after you knew Zhalia was pregnant, you didn't want me even near our room'.

'What's that smell?' she asks then, sniffing, then Zhalia walks into the living room, to make it all worse.

'You!' she starts, she wants to attack Zhalia but I grab her by her neck.

'Dante let go of me!'.

'Scarlet! Don't you hear me? That thing in your belly, is NOT MY child!' I look at her angry, she seems to shrink in fear.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't… I thought… Maybe I slept with someone else' she starts to cry 'I thought, if you found out I'm pregnant you would come back to me but it's not even your baby and… I'm so sorry' she starts to cry harder and I feel only anger.

'It's over Scarlet, I want a divorce' I walk towards Zhalia, she's shaking, but she steps away from me when I want to hug her, that pains me.

'What? So you sleep with Zhalia and she gets pregnant and it's alright, but when I'm pregnant after I slept with another guy it's over?' she looks at me, with unbelief and anger.

'Yes Scarlet, Zhalia and I got drunk, we didn't know and still don't know what we did that night. You, on the other hand, wanted to get pregnant, from another man, and you did know what happened, that's the big difference! And also, Zhalia has been a better wife to me than you have been in the last three month's' I look at her.

'Fine! I'll get my stuff! I'm leaving! But don't forget this Dante Vale, I dumper you!' she walks up the stairs and I hear Zhalia sneer.

'Sorry Scarlet, but… I just saw Dante dumping you, and you acting like a ten year old' she rolls her eyes, in the way I like it, I hang my arm around her shoulder but before I can do that she shakes her head to me.

'Don't make it harder for me Dante'.

'But what if I want to make it harder?' I grab her head between my heads, hear Scarlet gasp air and lay my lips on Zhalia's lips, first she doesn't move, but then I feel a flat hand hit my cheek.

'I'm sorry Dante, but I can't do this, you just announced you wanted a divorce after you almost ignored me the last few months, I can't pretend like everything that happened didn't happen, because it did, and I'm sorry, but like I said, I don't want to get you this way' she walks to the teens, Sophie nods and Lok looks at me, shrugged his shoulders and then they leave.

I don't understand women, first they want to be with you till the end of time, and then they smack you in the face. Id it just me or what?

TBC

**Sorry again, now I broke up this lovely couple, anyway, review please, because I told you my sorry and I am not tired this time…**

**Well, this sounds really hysterical, but I can't say anything else, think everybody has this problem so here it comes: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

XxX One month after Dante and Scarlet divorced X Zhalia's POV XxX

I'm sitting on the couch, looking at my belly, I feel like I'm going to explode thought I know I still have to go for three more months.

I sight, pore with my finger into my belly and sight, I'm worried, everybody is worried. You see, the baby has to be moving around this time, I have to feel it move, even a little tinkling feeling is enough. We're just worried the baby isn't healthy, what if it's… I don't know! What if it will never be able to walk? Speak? See? Hear? Anything else? If there's one thing I learned in the last six months, it's that all mothers want their kid to be healthy when it gets born.

Of course, we'll love our unhealthy… or well unhealthy sounds like it's a dangerous illness… children just as much as well… normal ones. I feel so guilty to the other people who were born without… those things!

And if there's something I never learned in my whole life, it's chancing my feelings into words…

I sight again and lay my hands on my belly 'Kick… store… do something and move your lazy ass' I look at the belly and concentrate for a movement. I sight deeply again and hear Lok coming in.

'Still now move?' he walks towards me and sits next to me.

'No, still no move, not even a tinkle or itchy feeling! Just… nothing' I sight in disbelieve, and then see Lok stare at me 'What?'.

'It's just… You know I thought last summer would be full of missions with Dante, Sophie and you, us together seeking for clues or anything else that leads to my father, or the reason of his disappearing… but now you're pregnant… we're all more careful, of course, we did some missions, but it's not the same, I mean, we started this vacation in the beginning of June and it ended a few months ago, it's almost New year! Sophie and I will graduate this school year, at least I hope so, and you'll get a baby from Dante, Scarlet and Dante married in the beginning of this year but broke up after six month's… it's all so much and… I can't image a little Dante or Zhalia walking through he house over a bout a few years' he sights.

'I know, I still can't image me being a full time mom, cleaning a little baby but' I roll my eyes when Lok makes a face.

'I just hope it's going to be alright and… well, I don't become a parent like my parents were, I hope I don't die soon…' I sight softly again. What a sighting today.

'I know Dante, Sophie, me and the whole Institute will protect you'.

'Lok, will you promise me something?' I look at him and see his eyes narrow at my serious face.

'Yes, tell me'.

'If something happens to me, and I mean, if I die and Dante dies too, will you and Sophie take care of the baby?' I look at him, see the fear of losing us in his eyes.

'You won't die' he tries to sound strong, but it's a broken voice.

'I hope so. But if we do, promise me you will take care and treat the kid like your own, well maybe that's a little too much to ask, but will you please try to give it a normal youth, unlike me, with a family' I swallow and see him nod.

'I promise, I'll do everything I can' he slowly stands up when Sophie passes by 'Excuse me, I have to talk to Sophie'.

I nod, he leaves and I feel a single tear roll down my cheek.

XxX

While I'm walking down the streets I look at the photos of the baby, it's growing, I smile when I see the little hand making a fist, it seems so natural.

I suddenly feel a need of chocolate and hot chili sauce. I walk to the corner shop and get the things, I know a lot of people say pregnant women eat weird stuff, but I don't know… I never thought they meant this weird.

While walking to the sweets, I bump into someone, I look up and see Dante standing there.

'Zhalia? What are you doing here?' he asks, a little bit confused and shocked.

'It's a corner shop, people come here to buy stuff' I roll my eyes.

'You came here for Chili sauce?' he grins.

'And chocolate, but you were there and U bumped into you'.

'Yes, well… I won't stand in your way' he makes place for me and I get another look at him, his clothes seem dirty and hasn't shaved himself for… well, a long time. Hi hair is a mess and he looks pale, black marks under his eyes.

'Dante, are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days, not talking about a shower…' I grab his wrist and see he didn't cut his nails in ages.

'Are you… depressed because you left Scarlet?' I raise one eyebrow.

'No, the woman who once loved me left me, while I still love her' he answers in a casual way.

'Don't make me feel guilty Dante' I then see his eyes, they're sad and broken, I sight, take his hand, grab a chocolate bar and lead him to the exit of the shop.

'Zhalia…' he starts.

'Shut it' I answer, lead him to his house and we go inside, I throw my stuff on the table and bring him to his room.

'Now, you're going to listen to me, because I won't say it again!' I place hi9m on the bed and he nods at me.

'You're going to take a shower, shave yourself, clean your nails and I don't want to know what you haven't cleaned in a month, you're going to cut your hair in your normal style, dress in clean clothes and get down in one hour, if you're not down after one hour, I'm personally going to do all the things you didn't do what I told you to do. So do as I say and I'll see you downstairs!' I leave the room, hear some movements and start to make sandwiches, set tea and do some cleaning in the house.

Dante's a mess, and his house isn't in a better state, it's dirty, the fridge is full of rotten food -what makes me curious why he was in the corner shop- and there're bottles of drank everywhere.

I throw all the drank away, clean up the mess in the house, to the dishes and Dante's laundry, and when I'm done I hear Dante stumbling downstairs. I look at the clock and see it's two hours later, well… he doubled it, but he came down in clean clothes.

I look at him and smile softly 'Big boy' I joke and give him a board with two sandwiches and a glass of milk with a cup coffee next to it.

'Eat, you look like a walking skeleton, skinny and colorless' I roll my eyes and look at him, doing what I told him to do.

'So, what did you do the last two hours? Except for cleaning the house?'.

'Your laundry, cleaning, the dishes, throw away all your drank…' I stop when I hear him holding his breathe.

'How did you-'.

'Dante, I'm a master spy, there's nothing you can hide form me, not longer than a week anyway' I don't even look at him 'I just don't understand… you never let something like this take over your life. What did you think? That drinking drank was going to solve all your problems? That being an alcoholic would be a cooler looking dad? What did you think Dante? What do you think? Are you sure you're ready to raise a kid when you're acting like a… ' I stop to gasp breathe 'What did you THINK?' I'm now screaming, I'm angry, no furious! But I'm also scared and sad. How did it come this far?

'Zhalia I don't know what I thought'.

'No and that's the problem Dante! You didn't think when I left you guys for a while, you didn't think by marrying Scarlet. You didn't think by making me pregnant and you're not thinking now! Is it too much to ask for a non-alcoholic father figure for my child? I'm ready to break all contact with you for this child if I have to Dante' I look at him, I'm standing now.

XxX Dante's POV XxX

'Zhalia! I'm sorry! But it's not like I'm the one not thinking here! I'm thinking! Alright? I AM THINKING! You didn't think when you fucked me! You didn't think when you… when you…' I don't know what to say, even in the fight against the Organization, she protected me from being killed, she was ready to die for me that night. She is the one thinking all the time about everything, especially after she's pregnant. God I messed up!

'When I what Dante?' She asks, angry, her arms crossed.

I use the only thing that comes up in me 'You didn't think when you almost killed the teens and Me! When you killed Klaus! Your own father!' My eyes grow wide when I notice what I said, I never yelled at Zhalia before, and we never talked about this again, only after this happened. But never again, because I knew she still had a hard time forgiving herself 'Zhalia I didn't mean…'.

I look at her, her eyes are filled with tears, anger and hurt, mostly hurt. She's trying not to cry but I can see it.

'No, you didn't mean it, because you didn't think about what you said' she starts to walk away, I grab her wrist, she yells at me, screaming at me, and I yell back at her. This continues for another few minutes till we're both crying and I'm hugging her tight.

'I just can't lose someone else Dante… I can't lose you' her shoulders are shaking and her forehead is laying against my shoulder.

'You're not going to lose me Zhalia, never' I answer, caressing her back 'I'm sorry for yelling at you'.

'I'm sorry for screaming at you, and that I left you, and that I slapped you, and all the other things I did wrong' her voice is shaking and we look into each other's eyes.

'You were right, I never think about those things… Life important things… and I'm sorry I let you down' I kiss her and I'm surprised to feel her kiss me back.

'I love you Dante…' she whispers when I gently let go.

'I love you too Zhalia' I lay my forehead against hers and she then smiles softly.

'It kicks…' she starts, my eyes grow wide, Lok told me the baby didn't want to move, and now it did.

'Let me feel it' I lay my hand on her belly but she moves her hand to the other side, I feel the soft kicks and smile, we laugh softly together till we hug again and move to the couch.

It's kicking!

TBC

**Happy couple! Yeah they're together! I know you all wanted this to happen! (Well not the fighting each other part but you know what I mean!) Review everybody! *Singer and dancing around***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

XxX Two months and one week later X Zhalia's POV XxX

Dante's gone to Germany, top visit Metz, tell him about us and the plans.

Dante and I agreed to marry after the baby's here and I'm back on my normal weight, after I didn't want to marry with a big belly.

I'm lying on our bed, looking at the full moon.

I feel the baby kick and smile softly, then I feel a shot of pain going through my belly and gasp air, the bed quick is wet and I feel a pain the lower side of my belly.

I grab the phone and call the hospital.

XxX Venice Hospital XxX

I'm trying, I'm really trying, but it hurts like hell and I've nobody to get a hold on, I focus on the baby and push again.

I gasp air while they tell me I'm doing fine.

XxX Dante's POV XxX

When Sophie called us about Zhalia and the baby coming, we hurried to a Foundation plane and I didn't mind we were going much too fast.

Guggenheim, Metz, Monteheu, Tersly, Scarlet, my brother and my nephew were all here. We were just in the middle of an important meeting but everybody understood it, so we left another ten important Foundation agents and went straight to Venice.

While we're all fighting to get into the taxi and go to the Hospital I can't fight the fear in myself, I'm nerves and if I didn't have Billie's leg in my neck I would have freaked!

When we finally reach the hospital we run to the place Zhalia has to be. When we run into the right hall we see Sophie and Lok sit on a bench. Lok's wearing his blue PJ pants and a white shirt while Sophie's wearing pink bunny slippers, a pink night gown and a blue hoodi that's obvious Lok's.

'Is she still in there?' I ask, and look at the doors.

'Yes, she started with pushing a quarter ago' answers Sophie, giving me a hug.

'How long does it last?' I try to get a vision through the little round window but I only see a white door.

'It can last ten minutes, sometimes an hour when something went wrong, but I think she'll be done in no time' Billie smiles softly at me.

'Since when are you a doctor?' I ask her.

'Since my mother does this stuff, and I gave her a hand when my sister was pregnant, she gave birth of my niece on the couch' she grins at me and I feel worried again.

'Fine' I starts pacing around till Metz lays his hand on my shoulder.

'She'll be fine'.

'Why can't he go inside then?' asks Monteheu.

'Well, because when Zhalia got in here she was in critical condition, it's like the baby waited with getting born till Dante was here, so… even I couldn't get in' Sophie rolls her eyes.

'Maybe that's because you're wearing pink bunny slippers' shoots Monteheu -laughing loudly- back.

'No that's because… Oh whatever!'.

I can't hear what the others say then, talking about nothing and everything I guess. I just can't stop thinking about Zhalia lying on a table, trying to give birth to a baby…

After ten more minutes, a nurse comes out, wearing a light orange suit, she removes the surgical mask and looks at us 'Congratulations, it's a girl' she smiles softly 'We're cleaning while we bring Miss Moon to another chamber with a special lift, here, this is the chamber, in the end of the hall is a lift and then you just follow these descriptions' she gives me the papers and I sight in release, I look at the papers and then back at the nurse 'Thank you' I nod at her, she smiles and then goes back into through the doors.

'Congratulations Dante, you're now officially the father of a daughter' Monteheu lays his hand on my shoulder and Lok and Sophie grab my hands, we run to the elevator and all get in, we follow the descriptions on the paper till we're standing in front of the right room.

'You my go first' chuckles Sophie, opens the door and pushes me inside.

'Dante, you came!' Zhalia, who's lying in a clean, white bed, looks at me with a smile, her eyes look tired but are also glamming in happiness.

'Of course, I shook of the air police in my way here and we all got into two taxi's to get here to you, you have no idea how worried you made me, never do that again' I walk to her, nuzzle my nose into her neck and she smiles, then gives me a little thing wrapped in a white blanket, the black hair looks even darker because of the white blanket, I smile when I see the little face of my baby girl.

She looks like her mother, except for her nose and the little ears, they're probably mine. Her long black eyelashes are closed but when I caress her cheek she opens her eyes and giggles softly, raises one arm a bit and her little hand wants to grab something, I give her my pinkie and she grabs it with a very strong hand for a little girl like she.

'She has blue eyes' I look at Zhalia.

'Yes, the doctor told me, the color chances in three weeks' Zhalia smiles, looks at the girl like I'm holding her greatest treasure. Somewhere I know this is her greatest treasure, and now it's mine too.

'She's so… small' says a voice then, I look shocked behind me, Lok and Sophie are standing in the room too, Sophie's standing next to Zhalia while Lok is looking of my shoulder at the little girl.

'What will her name be?' asks Sophie then.

'Oh my… we didn't think of a name' Zhalia's eyes grow wide.

'But I did, what do you think of Nuray Elmy Rosabella Prima Zanta Vale?' I see her mouth open and the others look at me with raised eye brow.

'Why so many names?' asks Zhalia then.

'Because it's a tradition in my family to give the baby every name, that describes the baby. Nuray means Moon, after she's born with the full moon. Elmy means Strong defender. Rosabella, means beautiful rose, and it's my mother's name. Prima, means first born. And Zanta means beautiful. Just like her mother' I kiss Zhalia on the cheek.

'Alright, if you want to give her one hundred names it's fine by me. I think Nuray is a beautiful name' Zhalia smiles and takes the baby back from me.

'So, we can call her Nuray? Else I'm not done with calling her name in this year' Lok rolls his eyes.

'I think it's cute, I've got five names too you know' Sophie leans with her back against Lok's shoulder.

'That means that when we marry, I've to call every name of you?' his face gets pale and I grin.

'Don't worry Lok, we still have time enough to practice' Sophie grins at her boyfriend and Lok sights with disbelieve.

'Can someone else join the family?' asks Metz, closing the door behind him.

'Of course, you're already a part of the family, Metz' I answer and nod at him, he walks towards us, gives a look at Zhalia and smiles than at the baby.

'That's a shame, she has obviously Dante's ears and nose' he nods and we all laugh at that 'Just joking, she's beautiful, she looks much nicer than when you were born Dante. You were all red skinned' Metz looks at me and I blush softly while the others laugh again.

'Anyway, Dante you know I see you as my own son. That's why I planned to do this after you would marry, but I think now's a good time to tell you'.

'I know that Metz, and you're like a father to me too. What Metz? You're making me nervous' I hold my breathe.

'Dante I'm going to take retirement' he looks a at me with his serious face.

'But Metz! What about the Foundation? You can't just leave it-' he cut me off with a hand on my shoulder.

'You didn't let me finish. Dante I'm going to take retirement. And when I'm gone, I want you to take over the Foundation, take my place as the leader of the Huntik Foundation' he looks at me, I look at him, not knowing what to say.

'That's… I don't know what to say' I start.

'Dante, I'm old and tired, I want to rest, after my illness and one great year in the Foundation… I've had enough, my time has come, I want to seek up some old friends, you family, maybe I'm going to travel around for a while. I can't trust anybody else with my task better then you. You lead the Foundation when I was sick with me, I've seen you and your ideas, I'll be here to help you if you need me, but I don't think you'll need me. I don't want you to risk your life all the time while you have a daughter and a beautiful wife after you're married… Now you can stay home for Zhalia and Nuray'.

'But I'll still travel a lot'.

'Yes, but, you'll be home more often and in less dangerous situations, the only life-dangerous thing you've to do is talking to Miss Caroline in France, but I think you'll survive that' he smiles at me. It's a great idea, and it has so many options, I can stay with Zhalia and Nuray while I'm working and I won't be gone when she's going to school, I can keep an eye on her and her future boyfriends…

I smile and nod 'Thanks Metz' I hug him 'But you're always welcome to see Nuray or us'.

'Of course, when I'm free I'll see you more often!' he grins widely, I see he's very happy with my decision to agree with my new job as head of the Foundation.

XxX Three Months later XxX

While we're lying in bed, I hear Nuray starting top cry, Zhalia moans 'You go now' she turns around and I get up.

'Right' I walk to the end of the hall, her door is open and there's light burning, I hear Nuray stop crying and frown my eyebrows, I open the door a little bit and look at a girl about seventeen or eighteen years old, she's standing before the window with Nuray in her arms. She's wearing a black catsuit and her long black hair makes her face longer, the girl looks like Zhalia, except for her ears, nose and her amber orange eyes that look at me, the black eyelashes frame her almond formed eyes and her caramel skin looks flawless.

'W-who are you?' I ask her, but I already know, she has the same body figure as Zhalia, the black boots with high heels make her look taller.

'You know who I am' she smiles at me and looks at Nuray in her arms.

'Why are you here?' I asks her softly.

'Because in the future… I'm dying on this moment, but before I can leave, I wished to see you and mom again. You see, I shouldn't tell you about the future, but when I'm eighteen, I'm fighting bad people with Lok and Sophie's son and daughter Vui and Oran, and my own two little brothers Sorel and Dow and my little sister Sienna. Also Monteheu's niece Fara and his nephew Vallen. Vui and Dow have a little relationship and Fara and Sienna are best friends while Oran and Fara are in a relationship too and Sienna likes Oran but she's too young after she's only twelve while Oran is fourteen. And there are much other thing I would like to tell you about but I don't think you're into all that' she shrugged her shoulders and looks back at Nuray.

'So… where leaves that your mother and me?' I look at her.

'Dad… you are killed by Rassimov…' she answers, a tear drops down her cheek.

The End

**Whahahahaha! I'm going to write a story about the children if you want me to, but please review and tell if you want me to write a story. Because if nobody's going to read I'd better write another story… So… Review! And tell me!**


	8. Authors Note

_**Authors Note!**_

I want to make the next story about the team their children, but, I've to get **at least** _FIVE, 5, cinq, vijf, fünf, cinque, cinco, pet, cúig, viisi, fem, __五年__, __öt, fimm, lima, piece, penki, fem, __pięć, quina, cinci, pät, tano, p__êt, bes, bàn tay... _**_reviews_**

Got the point?

Now I've already had two people who want me to continue, just three others, on this moment I have Pianoir and AmyRavenheart, anyone else wants me to make a sequel?

Anyway, THX you two are great!

**_Startime101_**


End file.
